1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic based on various natural raw materials, which can be used to counter ageing processes of the human skin.
2. Related Art of the Invention
From the state of the art, numerous cosmetics are known which in some way contain plant-based raw materials in the form of oils or extracts. In most cases, the known advantageous effects of individual plants are used to achieve a corresponding overall effect. The effect of rosemary, provided as an oil or an extract from the leaves and sometimes combined with other plant extracts, is e.g. used quite frequently to include antispasmodic and circulation-stimulating properties. Maritime cosmetics often contain algae extracts. For example, WO98/26755 describes a preparation which contains extracts from the Laminaria saccharina alga, root extracts from Lilium candidum and extracts from Glycyrrhyza glabra and achieves a particular skin-cleansing effect. Rosemary extract is used in WO 00/41674 to counter skin ageing.
The object of the invention is to provide an improved cosmetic with a view to skin ageing.
Another object is to develop a cosmetic which at the same time has an improved moisturizing effect.